The present invention relates to auxiliary, wheel supported frames for adapting motorized, steerable three-wheeled vehicles of the type used by the handicapped to outdoor use, and more particularly to a unit upon which the rear wheels of the three-wheeled vehicle may be received in a manner such that they tilt the auxiliary frame to a position in which the rear wheels of the powered vehicle are raised to an inoperative position, and the larger wheels of the auxiliary frame automatically function as the rear support wheels of the powered vehicle.
The invention is further concerned with means which automatically latches the auxiliary frame to the powered vehicle frame with tilting of the auxiliary frame to the operative position.
Front wheel driven, three-wheeled vehicles, wherein a contour chair is supported on a post at the rear end of the vehicle, and a steering post extends upwardly from the front of the vehicle to a position in which it can be readily grasped by the seat occupant are well known and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,327, which describes a typical such chair, and its various components. Usually the rear tracking wheels, which are provided for such vehicles are better suited to inside or domestic use in areas where the wheels must be compact, because operating space is often limited, and are neither of a size nor design to perform well on muddy or slick grassy surfaces, for example. To better adopt the powered vehicle to outdoor use, the wider frame of the auxiliary unit which, automatically couples to it in a manner which will be described, provides better stability, and the larger pneumatic wheels provide increased traction and tend to smooth out the ride.
Further, the auxiliary unit normally can be provided with its own battery and motor for driving the treaded pneumatic wheels to provide added power and traction for outdoor use.